flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Courser Class HATC
The Courser class heavy air transport carrier was developed by a team of New Union Grid Units from the Mechanical and Special Projects subdivisions. It was created for the New Union to be capable of better projecting its growing power across its territories. At the New Union's peak in 2022, they held 9 HATCs in their possession. As of 2024, both the New Union and the Terra Concord have some number of Courser class HATCs. History The Courser class HATC was developed as a concept in late 2020 within the newly established Grid Special Projects center in City 11. The first Courser class ship was completed in mid 2021, with several more in development. This first craft took part in the New Union's earliest deployments to North America in late 2021, while a second craft was fielded in support of the New Union operation against the White Forest Lambda base. By March of 2022, 3 more Courser class HATCs had been completed, and were used to further reinforce the New Union's North American forces. In July of 2022, 4 more Courser class HATCs were completed, and were used in the New Union's evacuation from the Eurasian region. As the New Union expanded further into North America, they discovered a region known locally as "The Rend" running through the middle of the former United States. It was known for being very radioactive in several locations, and was known to contain other anomalies. All the radiation tended to make flying aircraft at lower altitudes dangerous, as the interference tended to mess up instrument readings and block communications. As a result, 3 Courser class HATCs were tasked to the New Union's western forces. With its relatively high flight ceiling, it was capable of flying over the worst of the interference safely. Size and Appearance The Courser class HATCs measured 125 meters long, 20 meters high and 50 meters wide from jet to jet. Long and rectangular in shape, they resembled flying aircraft carriers, with a spacious top deck and an impressive forward speed for an airship of their size. The Courser class HATCs had 4 large jets for altitude and limited movement control, as well as 2 large rear thrusters for acceleration. Armaments and Capabilities Designed more as a high altitude transport than as a warship, the Courser class HATC was relatively minimally armed. They were also commonly escorted by LATCs and Hunter Choppers. However, the Courser class was capable of defending itself to an extent. It was equipped with 6 point defense dark energy guns and 2 rocket batteries capable of firing both air to air and air to ground warheads. While it was designed to hold about a brigade of troops and their equipment and vehicles, the Courser class HATC could hold a maximum of 1200 troops if needed. It was designed to operate as both a means to move a large amount of troops very quickly, as well as a mobile base for New Union operations. Courser class HATCs also came equipped with a single hangar bay with room for 12 LATCs, 6 MATCs, or some combination of the two. The Courser class HATC used 4 large aerodynamic jets for altitude and small movement control and 2 large rear thrusters for acceleration. The ship had a flight ceiling of around 6 to 7 miles, which helped it avoid most inclement weather, as well as fly over radioactive regions and other anomalies such as those found in the Rend. Known Extant Ships Category:Technology Category:New Union Category:Terra Concord